Shakugan no shana: Discipulo de Leanan-sidhe
by Shador
Summary: La linea del tiempo se contorsiona. Friagne intenta el "Devorador de ciudades" meses antes de la llegada de Shana a la ciudad, por lo que Yuuji se convierte en el Mistess del Reiji Maigo mucho antes. Lamies llega a la ciudad por ese tiempo, seguido unas semanas mas tarde por Margery. El efecto mariposa cambia la historia que conocemos en diferentes direcciones. NO harem.
1. Prologo: Conocer a Yuuji

**Bienvenidos señoras y señores a un nuevo fic. Antes que nada, si sois de los que leen mi otro fic (Digimon Frontier: La leyenda de los cuatro), podéis estar tranquilos, ese seguirá siendo mi fic principal por el momento. Este no sera mas que un proyecto que hago cuando me golpea el bloqueo de escritor, como ahora mismo me ha sucedido (escenas de lucha son mi nemesis, en serio).**

**De todos modos, Shakugan no Shana es una serie que tuvo la desgracia de ser adaptada al anime por JC Staff, lo que se traducio en la parte mas interesante de la historia quedar en segundo plano mientras la angustia y el drama adolescente se apoderaban del show. Como tal, siempre me pareció que, con una mejor ejecución, habría sido una serie verdaderamente memorable.. Ni siquiera era necesario que quitaran TODO el drama, porque como se ve en otro fic (Itadaki no hecate, leedlo, es mucho mejor que esto), con la cantidad justa se puede hacer una buena historia.**

**Para ser claros, esta es una historia donde la linea del tiempo se contorsiono un poco respecto a la original. El intento de Friagne para utilizar el "Devorador de ciudades" ocurre meses antes de que Shana llega a la ciudad, provocando que Yuuji se convierta en el Mistess del Reiji Maigo mucho antes. Lamies llega a la ciudad por ese tiempo, seguido unas semanas mas tarde por Margery, que esta persiguiéndole. Por supuesto, esto crea un efecto mariposa que cambia la historia.**

* * *

Humano/Tomogara habla

_Pensamientos_

**Rey contratado habla**

**Hechizo**

* * *

En la cima de uno de los pilares del puente que cruza el río mana, una solitaria **Flame Haze** femenina sin nombre observa ciudad Misaki. Hace solo unos años que empezó a realizar sus funciones como **Flame Haze**, y solo recientemente su contratista, "**Llama del cielo**" Alastor, la a juzgado preparada para enfrentarse a un enemigo realmente poderoso. Debido a eso, ha llegado a esta ciudad siguiendo los rumores acerca de un inusualmente grande numero de **"Antorchas",** creyendo que podría ser la obra de un **Rey de Guze,** los mas fuertes entre los **Tomogaras.** Sin embargo...

\- No hay nada aquí maldita sea! Inusual numero de **Antorchas** mi culo! No he visto ni una desde que llegamos!

La falta de veracidad de la información que había recibido esta causando que la chica sin nombre pierda su compostura.

**-** **Tranquilízate, este tipo de cosas son el menor de los problemas que nos encontramos en esta linea de trabajo. **\- Le reprendió Alastor desde el interior de su colgante.

\- Pero es molesto! -Se quejo la pequeña contratista- Por que Outlaw nos daría información incorrecta?

**\- Tienes que entender que, como una organización oculta al mundo normal, los recursos de Outlaw son limitados, lo que resulta en la posibilidad de información desfasada. Simplemente alguien se encargo del problema antes de nuestra llegada, no lo notas? Hay un Flame Haze en la ciudad.**

\- Eh? Tienes razón. -Frunció el ceño- Aunque la presencia es muy débil.

**\- Probablemente esta recuperándose de la lucha con lo que sea que causaba el problema.**

**-** Pero es demasiado débil para eso. Quiero decir, **Flame Haze** curamos rápido, así que si aun esta tan débil debe significar que la lucha ha sucedido hace poco tiempo. Pero si fuera así aun deberían quedar algunas antorchas, incluso si el que estaba alimentándose del poder de los habitantes de la ciudad ya no esta. - Razono la pequeña chica.

De repente el mundo a su alrededor se volvió rojo sangre, como el mas conocido hechizo sin restricciones se activo y el tiempo se detuvo. La **Flame Haze** observo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

\- Un **Fuzetsu?** Y uno grande ademas. Pero no puedo localizar al usuario. Alastor, sientes algo? - Pregunto mientras convocaba su espada desde el interior del bolsillo dimensional de su chaqueta, **Yogasa.**

Una voz corto el aire antes de que recibiera respuesta, como un joven chico apareció en el aire delante de ella en un frenesí de tela blanca.

\- Podrías por favor guardar tu espada? No vas a necesitarla.

La joven **Flame Haze** observo con cautela al desconocido delante de ella. El frenesí blanco en el que había aparecido resulto ser una larga y amplia cinta de tela que, por la forma en que rodeo al chico sin llegar a tocarlo mientras estaba en el aire, era obvio que se trataba de un **Hougu.** El joven propiamente dicho media unos 160 centímetros aproximadamente, tenia la piel clara, los ojos azules y el pelo negro hasta el cuello. Vestía una chaqueta y pantalones marrones simples, una bufanda negra y un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro.

\- Buenas noches. -Dijo sin parecer importarle la espada que apuntaba hacia el- Mi nombre es Sakai Yuuji. Un **Mistess.** Puedo preguntar quienes son ustedes?

La chica sin nombre relajo un poco su postura al ver que no parecía ser hostil, pero no soltó su espada. Preparo su poder de existencia, lista para activar su modo de combate si la situación lo requería, y respondio.

\- **Flame Haze.** -Dijo simplemente. El desconocido, Sakai Yujji si no recordaba mal, levanto las cejas.

\- No nombre? -Parecía curioso acerca de eso. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo necesito. -Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro- Mi titulo es suficiente. -El **Mistess** delante de ella parecía aun mas curioso que antes después de esa afirmación.

\- Y ese seria?

La sonrisa de la **Flame Haze** se amplio aun mas, como soltó las restricciones en su poder de existencia y dejo que las llamas del dios de la retribución cubrieran su cuerpo por un momento. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron estaba en el modo de batalla, con la apariencia que le había dado a su predecesor su titulo. Cabellos en llamas y ojos rojos como la sangre. El **Mistess** delante de ella observo esa transformación con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. Finalmente parecía recuperar su compostura.

-La "**cazadora de pelo en llamas y ojos ardientes**" -Murmuro, entonces bajo la vista hacia el colgante de la chica- Lo que significa que tienes un contrato con...

**\- "Llama del cielo" Alastor -**Se presento el **Dios de Guze.** El** Mistess** asintió hacia el a modo de saludo.

\- Esta bien -Dijo claramente un poco fuera de balance por la revelación de que el contratista de uno de los seres mas poderosos de los dos mundos estaba delante de el.- Puedo preguntar que negocios tienen en mi ciudad?

La pequeña contratista puso mala cara cuando se le recordó la perdida de tiempo que había sido su viaje. Aun así respondió.

\- Nada, ya nos íbamos en realidad. -Respondió al claramente confundido **Mistess,** parecía que iban a necesitar explicarse desde el principio- Solo vinimos aquí por los rumores de un numero inusual de A**ntorchas,** pero parece que alguien se ha encargado del problema antes que nosotros... -de repente se dio cuenta de que el **Mistess** se había puesto tenso cuando había mencionado los rumores- Sabes algo de eso por casualidad?

El **Mistess** asintió con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

\- Eso fue un mal negocio. -Afirmo- Había un **Rey de Guze** que intento usar el "**Devorador de ciudades**" para-

**\- QUE!? Estas seguro de eso chico? -**Pregunto el de repente inquieto Alastor. Su contratista, sorprendida por su arrebato saco las manos de sus oídos y le miro claramente confundida.

\- A que viene eso Alastor? Quieres dejarme sorda?

**\- Esto es grave! El "devorador de ciudades" es un hechizo sin restricciones capaz de absorber la totalidad del poder de existencia en una zona determinada, no solo seres vivos como ocurre normalmente sino que toda la materia se convierte en puro poder de existencia! La primera y ultima vez que fue usado fue en el incidente que mas tarde empezó la Gran Guerra! Quien estaba intentando tal estupidez!?**

El **Mistess,** igualmente sorprendido por el arrebato del, hasta ahora tranquilo **Dios de Guze** respondió rápidamente, no queriendo llamar la ira del ser llamado "**Dios de la retribución**" sobre el.

\- Se hacia llamar "**El cazador**", Friagne. -Se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de añadir- Pero esta muerto, no hace falta que te preocupes por el.

**\- Estas seguro al 100%? Si hay la mas mínima posibilidad de que sobreviviera, debemos actuar como si su supervivencia es una certeza y empezar a buscarlo, la amenaza del "Devorador de ciudades" no es para tomarla a broma.-** El mistess asintió, estando de acuerdo con la declaración del dios.

\- Teniendo en cuenta de que me alimente de su poder de existencia, creo que puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que no va a volver en el futuro previsible. -La pequeña contratista parecía sorprendida al escuchar esto.

\- Te alimentaste de su poder de existencia?

\- No creíste que un **Mistess** como yo tendría naturalmente el poder suficiente para soportar un **Fuzetsu** tan grande, verdad? - El **Mistess** parecía divertido cuando la cara de la **Flame Haze** enrojeció, avergonzada de no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan obvio antes.- Pero si, lo hice, no quiero desaparecer después de todo. -Levanto una ceja- Tienes algún problema con eso?

**\- Mientras que es inusual para un Mistess alimentarse de otros no eres el primero. Solo entre los que yo conozco hay Tenmoku ikko, el Mistess de Nietono no shana, o Johann, el Mistess del Reiji Maigo, antes de que terminara con su creación -**Ni el dios ni su contratista notaron la pequeña contracción de los dedos del **Mistess** cuando mencionaron el **Hougu** creado por el "**Amante Eterno**"- **Mientras no te rebajes a alimentarse de los humanos no tendrás problemas con nosotros.**

**-**Nunca tuve la intención de recurrir al canibalismo -Afirmo, claramente disgustado de que le creyeran capaz de alimentarse de inocentes- Normalmente me alimento de **Rinnes** vagabundos que terminan en la ciudad o **Antorchas** que están a punto de desaparecer.

\- Entonces no tenemos razón alguna para cazarte -Afirmo la hembra **Flame Haze**, claramente impaciente por marcharse- Nos vamos de aquí Alastor, no hay ningún motivo para quedarnos en una ciudad como esta! -Dijo mientras se alejaba con intención de saltar del pilar, sin embargo la voz del **Mistess** la interrumpió.

-En realidad, podrías quedarte un momento? Me gustaría haceros una propuesta.

**\- Propuesta? Que negocios tiene con nosotros un Mistess como tu?**

\- En realidad se trata del **Hougu** que esta en mi interior... -El **Mistess** se veía inseguro mientras hablaba, como si no tuviera claro que lo que iba a hacer era una buena idea- Seria... peligroso, si llegara a malas manos. No solo para mi o esta ciudad sino para el equilibrio del mundo en si. Mira yo normalmente no revelaría esto pero de lo que he oído acerca de la "**llama del cielo**" creo que puedo confiar en ti. -Respiro profundamente, armándose de valor -El **Hougu** en mi interior es el **Reiji Maigo**. -La boca de la **Flame Haze** se abrió del shock.

\- Que!?

**\- Eso es ciertamente un Hougu peligrosa. Estoy en lo cierto si supongo que deseas pedir nuestra ayuda para protegerlo?**

El **Mistess** asintió, claramente aliviado de que no habían rechazado de plano sus preocupaciones.

-Exactamente. Yo he estado entrenando para poder protegerme, pero aun no soy demasiado bueno. Entonces, aceptáis?

**\- Definitivamente no es algo que podamos perder de vista. Que te parece, nos quedamos? **\- Le pregunto a su contratista. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que sea, si tu estas de acuerdo yo también. -Se volvió hacia el ahora sonriente **Mistess-** Tienes algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos? -el asintió claramente complacido de haber podido convencerlos.

\- Estamos utilizando el antiguo escondite de Friagne como una base temporal. Seguidme, os enseñare el camino.

Procedieron a desplazarse a gran velocidad hacia el norte. La **Flame Haze** observando curiosamente como el Mistess volaba mientras ella saltaba entre las azoteas de los edificios. Había algo que parecía extraño en el, había visto antes algunas **Flame Haze** capaces de volar y estaba segura de que había algo diferente en la forma que estaba haciéndolo este joven. Finalmente hizo clic en su cabeza.

\- Ese pañuelo es lo que te permite volar, no es así?

El **Mistess** se rasco la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Ah, te diste cuenta? Si, aun no soy capaz de volar por mi cuenta, además -empezó ha fruncir el ceño- sensei se fue cuando el desarrollo de **Grammatica** fue completo, y Margery-san no esta en condiciones de ayudarme a entrenar, por lo que todo lo que puedo hacer son intentos a ciegas.

**\- Quienes son esas personas? Aliados? **-Esa pregunta puso una expresión reflexiva en la cara del Mistess.

\- No exactamente, pero tampoco somos enemigos. Sensei es la persona que me enseño acerca de la parte oculta del mundo, pero fue mas que nada una situación de "tu me ayudas yo te ayudo", no se como sera si le veo de nuevo -en ese punto lanzo una mirada hacia el colgante- le gusta su privacidad y yo le debo mucho, por lo que no voy a deciros su identidad, de acuerdo?

**\- Aceptable.**

\- Mientras no sea un enemigo tengo ningún problema con eso.

El Mistess asintió, agradecido, antes de continuar.

\- Margery-san es una **Flame Haze**, pero esta lesionada y no podrá hacer mucho durante un tiempo. La primera vez que nos vimos eramos hostiles entre nosotros, bueno, mas como que ella era hostil hacia sensei y yo estaba en medio, pero ahora... -se encogió de hombros- en realidad no lo se, se esta quedando por aquí mientras se recupera pero no creo que tiene planes para mas adelante. Ella... bueno no es mi historia para contar, pero hace poco descubrió algo que hizo su motivo para ser una **Flame Haze** básicamente inútil, por lo que esta comprensible-mente confundida acerca de lo que tiene que hacer ahora... -un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos hasta que el **Mistess** volvió ha hablar- Mira, hemos llegado.

La **Flame Haze** sin nombre reflexiono sobre lo que había escuchado mientras seguía a su nuevo... ¿aliado? si, supuso que llamarlo un aliado era lo suficientemente adecuado, hacia el interior de un alto edificio, situado mas o menos en el centro de la ciudad. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse como seria si su razón para convertirse en Flame Haze fue revelada inútil. Se desesperaría? Cancelaría el contrato? Era difícil llegar a una conclusión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su razón para convertirse en una **Flame Haze** fue el puro echo de que ella quería ser una **Flame Haze**. Aun así pudo imaginarse que debía ser un duro golpe. Distraídamente se dio cuenta de que en algún momento después de entrar en el edificio el **Fuzetsu** se había disipado, y siguió caminando detrás del **Mistess** hasta que se paro frente a la entrada del ultimo piso. Alzo la vista para ver al Mistess sonriendo-le.

\- Bienvenida a nuestra base temporal - Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

**Y así acaba el primer prologo de mi proyecto reserva.**

**Que os parece? Os gusta? Lo odiáis? Opiniones por favor.**

**Si, le he dado Grammatica a Yuuji desde el principio, pero de una forma que tiene sentido. Algunos de vosotros deberíais ser capaces de adivinar como, he dado suficientes pistas en este capitulo/prologo. Y si, antes de que lo preguntéis, sensei es Lamie, debería ser obvio si lees el titulo del fic.**

**Ahora bien, el hecho de que Yuuji sea mas poderoso que su homologo canon (antes del arco de sincronización), y sepa mas o menos como usar ese poder, no significa que sea poderoso según los estándares de su universo. En este momento seria, como máximo, capaz de enfrentarse de manera uniforme con uno de los Reyes mas débiles o un poderoso Tomogara normal. Es decir, esta en el medio de la cadena alimentaria, Ni de los mas poderosos ni de los mas debiles. Lamentablemente para el, la mayoría de sus adversarios en la primera temporada seran en la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia, y tendrá que luchar no para ganar, sino para sobrevivir.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Vida cotidiana

**Capitulo sorpresa! Inesperadamente pude encontrar tiempo para avanzar un poco con mis historias. Eso si, no esperéis muchas actualizaciones en corto plazo, sigo sin tener mucho tiempo hasta junio. **

**Algo que me preocupaba sobre esta historia es que no tenia nada en lo que centrar la trama durante los momentos entre arcos. En la serie original, esos momentos se centraban en la vida escolar de Yuuji y Shana con sus amigos. Sin embargo en este AU Yuuji se ha distanciado de sus compañeros, ya que no quiere arrastrar ha nadie hacia el mundo sobrenatural y ponerlos en peligro, ademas de que ya esta planeando salir de la ciudad en un momento y no ve el punto en relacionarse con alguien que probablemente nunca volverá a ver. Como tal, sus interacciones están limitadas a Eita y Keisaku (que ya saben del mundo sobrenatural debido a Margery) y Ike, que ya era su mejor amigo desde antes, aunque se ha distanciado últimamente. Si le añades que ni siquiera tengo pensado que Shana entre en su escuela, esto no hace un buen escenario para centrar la trama.**

**Finalmente decidí que usaría el siguiente sistema para mostrar la vida cotidiana de los personajes (En este capitulo solo saldrán Yuuji y Shana pero eso cambiara mas tarde. Mas que nada por que Margery esta actualmente pasando por un periodo de depresión y no esta saliendo de la casa de Keisaku mientras sucede), espero que os guste. Los días se cuentan a partir de la llegada de Shana.**

**También****, a partir de ahora empezare a usar Hougu en vez de "Herramienta del tesoro".Solo para avisar.**

**Para los que no lo sepan, el origen del Haridan mencionado aquí es canon.**

* * *

**Día**** 5:**

En el piso superior de lo que una vez fue la guarida de Friagne, un ser de otra dimensión loco por el amor hacia una de sus propias creaciones que intento sacrificar la propia existencia de una ciudad entera por el bien de su obsesión, una **Flame Haze** femenina sin nombre propio, alguien que ha ofrecido su propia existencia a uno de los mas poderosos seres de la dimensión conocida como **Guze,** y se ha convertido en un ser con el único objetivo de mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos, se pone cómoda en un sofá mientras observa un holograma de la ciudad de Misaki. El holograma es proyectado por un espejo redondo con marco elaborado que ha sido dejado boca arriba en el centro de la habitación, un **Hougu** llamado **Haridan,** creado hace mas de tres mil años por el **Dios de Guze** Fu Xi**(1)**, para supervisar la cuidad humana donde tenia intención de promulgar el ritual conocido como **Saiki Reisō(2)**. Perdido después de su derrota a manos de los **Flame Haze** y encontrado miles de años mas tarde por Friagne, el antiguo dueño del lugar y un ávido coleccionista e **Hougu,** es ahora la herramienta perfecta para que el actual habitante del lugar cumpla su misión actual sin dificultades.

\- Aburridoooo...

Un poco demasiado fácil, en la opinión de la propia **Flame Haze.**

Desde que acepto la petición de ayuda del **Mystess** del** Reiji Maigo**, un joven llamado Sakai Yuuji, su única ocupación aparte del entrenamiento a sido observar el **Haridan** para asegurarse de que ninguno de los habitantes de **Guze** ha llegado a la ciudad. Siendo ella alguien que ha estado viajando continuamente durante los últimos años, tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio sin hacer nada esta empezando a molestarla.

\- Alastor, cuanto tiempo vamos a quedarnos en esta ciudad?

**\- Mmh, si no recuerdo mal el Mystess expreso su deseo de acompañarnos en nuestro viaje una vez que hubiera aprendido suficiente para no ser un peso muerto en combate y ser capaz de aprovechar de manera eficiente el poder que obtuvo al consumir la existencia de Friagne. Si tenemos en cuenta su nivel actual en esos dos campos, yo diría que estaremos aquí durante unos meses.**

La **Flame Haze** suspiro. Por que había aceptado esa propuesta? Aburrida, cambio su mirada hacia la casa donde el **Haridan** señalaba la ubicación de la otra **Flame Haze** y de repente supo lo que podía hacer para acabar con su aburrimiento.

\- Supongo que haré un poco de visita social.

**Día 7:**

La **Flame Haze** de pelo negro, ahora llamándose a si misma Shana, porque **DEFINITIVAMENTE **no iba a usar el nombre que esa rubia borracha le había dado el otro día, pero tenia que reconocer que tener un nombre resultaba conveniente en algunas situaciones, observaba la montaña de objetos delante de ella antes de volverse hacia el joven a su lado.

\- Y dices que todos estos son **Hougu?** -Pregunto, ligeramente incrédula.

\- Al parecer Friagne era algo así como una especie de coleccionista. -Se limito a decir mientras se encogía de hombros.- Me habría gustado ordenar esto antes, pero no quería que hubiera algún accidente como el del telescopio y nadie estuviera cerca para ayudarme.

\- Telescopio?

Yuuji se estremeció ante la memoria.

\- No preguntes, créeme no quieres saberlo. Pero pasemos a lo importante, te importaría ayudarme con esto? -Pregunto haciendo un gesto vago hacia la montaña de objetos.- La mayoría de ellos no son muy valiosos o útiles, que supongo que es la razón por la que Friagne pudo acumular tantos en primer lugar, pero tiene que haber algo útil entre toda la basura. -Shana simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

**Día 8:**

\- Querías verme? -Pregunto Shana mientras entraba en la habitación de Yuuji por la ventana (El **Mystess** había sido claro en la negativa de dejar que sus parientes entraran en contacto con nada sobrenatural). El propio **Mystess** estaba sentado frente a un artefacto de la era moderna, un ordenador observo Shana distraídamente, ella nunca había aprendido a utilizarlos, mas que nada debido ha que no había habido tales cosas en el **Tendōkyū,** y una falta de tiempo durante su viaje después de su partida del mencionado castillo volador.

Yuuji se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si, gracias por venir. No pude evitar notar que has estado aburrida últimamente, no es cierto?

\- Bueno, si. No es que sea tu culpa, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar si no es para cazar algún Tomogara. -Yuuji asintió comprensivo al escuchar eso.

\- Dime, has usado un ordenador antes? -Pregunto entonces.

\- Eh, no. Quiero decir, se lo que son, pero nunca he necesitado uno.

Una luz de picardía apareció en los ojos del **Mystess** y su sonrisa se amplio ligeramente.

\- Déjame hablarte entonces, -dijo de manera ligeramente solemne- sobre los milagros de Internet.

**Día**** 13:**

Shana parpadeo sorprendida al entrar en la habitación. El lugar estaba saturado de poder de existencia, y lineas y lineas de runas flotaban y se retorcían en el aire, convergiendo en una esfera luminosa, delante de la figura sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a ella.

\- Yuuji? Que estas haciendo?

\- Mmh? Oh, eres tu. -El **Mystess** respondió sin darse la vuelta.- Te acuerdas de la armadura **Hougu** que encontramos ayer, verdad? Bueno, estoy básicamente almacenándola en un anillo, para poder llevarla a todas partes sin destacar.

Las cejas de Shana se alzaron al escuchar eso. Lo que estaba haciendo Yuuji no era desconocido para ella, muchos **Flame Haze** y **Tomogara** tenían formas para almacenar sus posesiones mas llamativas de manera discreta para poder mezclarse mejor con los humanos inconscientes de lo sobrenatural, pero aun si no era nada particularmente complicado seguía siendo impresionante para alguien que solo había aprendido acerca de la cara oculta del mundo hacia solo unos meses.

\- Eeehh... Ya puedes hacer cosas como esas? Debiste tener un buen maestro. -Shana frunció el ceño- Me gustaría que Alastor pudiera enseñarme algo así.

Eso tuvo la atención del **Mystess,** las lineas de runas saturadas de poder de existencia cesaron su movimiento mientras el se giraba para mirarla, confusión grabada en su rostro.

\- Que quieres decir con que no puede enseñarte algo así? Ha estado alrededor por milenios, no? Uno esperaría que haya aprendido al menos lo básico.

Shana bufo en eso.

\- Supongo que lo haría, si le interesara. Pero el es el "**Dios de la retribución**" ya sabes, ese no es un titulo que se da a alguien por su inteligencia precisamente. Su respuesta a cualquier enemigo poderoso acostumbra a ser algo como "Más Dakka". -Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación al recordar la única vez que había intentado pedirle consejos sobre hechizos a Alastor. Al hacer eso se perdió la expresión de jubilo que hizo Yuuji al oírla usando esas palabras y el pequeño susurro "Una de nosotros" que hizo.- Por suerte pude pedirle consejo a Sophie cuando la conocí.

-Sophie?

-Mm? O, solo una **Flame Haze** que conocí hace un tiempo. Me dio consejos para cuando intente crear mi propio Hechizo sin restricciones. -Frunció el ceño ligeramente al recordar eso- Quizás va siendo hora de que empiece con eso, ahora que lo pienso. De todos modos, voy a comprar algo de comida, solo venia a preguntarte si querías algo.

\- Comida? Nah, estoy bien. Pero si tengo una pregunta. Donde esta Alastor?

Shana bajo la mirada hacia donde normalmente estaba el **Cocytus,** el colgante que servia de embarcación al **Dios de Guze.**

-Ah, el? Lo deje en el **Haridan.** Así puede avisarme si ocurre algo.

-Se puede hacer eso cuando estáis separados?

-Bueno, si. Incluso si el se comunica con el exterior a través del **Cocytus,** que sigue existiendo en mi interior, ya sabes.

**Día**** 25:**

Shana frunció el ceño en concentración mientras repasaba los cálculos anotados en la hoja delante de ella cuando de repente una sombra se arrojo obre ella. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Yuuji mirando la hoja con curiosidad.

\- Era esto en lo que estabas trabajando últimamente? -Levanto la mirada para mirarla a los ojos- Curioso, yo creí que intentarías algo mas destructivo.

Shana simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando una idea se le ocurrió. Normalmente no revelaría algo como esto tan simplemente pero este era Yuuji. Sabia que podía confiar en el.

\- Espera aquí un momento. -Le dijo mientras salia de la habitación. Volvió rápidamente con un pequeño fajo de papeles que le entrego- Aquí, si lo juntas con esto -Recogió rápidamente la hoja que estaba revisando antes y la añadió a las otras- tienes el resultado final. Me preguntaba si tendrías algún consejo.

Yuuji miro sorprendido por esto.

\- Estas segura? Formulas mágicas no son algo para revelar a la ligera, ya sabes. Podrías revelar debilidades del hechizo a un enemigo.

\- Vas a venir conmigo cuando nos vayamos de esta ciudad, no? Si puedo confiarte mi espalda en los combates creo que puedo confiar en ti en esto.

\- Oh, vale. Gracias por la confianza, supongo. -Bajo la mirada a la pila de papeles en sus manos.- Dame un día o dos y te diré lo que pienso.

**Día**** 28:**

Ella era un recipiente y era un ser vivo. Su existencia era pequeña, pero dentro de ella dormía un titan. Había llamado a su poder incontables veces y lo haría muchas veces mas en el futuro. Pero no ahora. Ahora ella busco. Allí!. Una chispa de fuego carmesí en el interior del enorme vació que era su existencia**(3)**. Pequeño, pero listo para crecer hasta convertirse en un incendio devastador. Sabia que podía hacerlo, que con solo un mínimo esfuerzo podía alimentar ese fuego y convertirlo en una masa de destrucción. No lo hizo. No era eso lo que buscaba hoy. Había aprendido a usar ese fuego para destruir hacia mucho tiempo. No, hoy buscaba otra cosa. Buscaba las alturas, la velocidad, la emoción. Ella buscaba sus alas. Y ella sabia donde estaban. Así que se acerco hacia esa pequeña llama con decisión y "entro" en ella.

Y de repente ya no estaba en un vació oscuro, sino en un mundo de fuego carmesí, delante de una gigantesca figura cubierta de llamas. El cuerpo era delgado y demacrado, permitiendo fácilmente contar las costillas del ser, sus largos brazos igualmente demacrados colgaban sin fuerzas, terminando en garras que podían desgarrar ciudades enteras de un golpe. De su cabeza salían cuernos de carnero y en su espalda estaban sus enormes alas de viva imagen de un demonio aterrador.

Shana le miro y sonrió. Entonces señalo las enormes alas de fuego en la espalda del ser y dijo: "Me las prestas un rato?"

La enorme figura empezó a sacudirse, como un ruido que haría que los ejércitos mas poderosos de la humanidad dieran media vuelta y escaparan mientras se meaban encima lleno el mundo en llamas. La sonrisa de Shana se amplio, hacia tiempo que no había oído la risa de Alastor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shana abrió sus ojos en el mundo exterior y miro hacia atrás antes de sonreír. Allí estaban, sus alas de fuego. Iba ha intentar moverlas para comprobar su control cuando una voz la sorprendió.

\- Impresionante.

Volvió su cabeza hacia el sonido para encontrar a Yuuji, sentado en el sofá con...

\- Yuuji, no se a lo que has venido, pero por que llevas el **Cocytus** de Alastor? Estoy bastante seguro de que lo llevaba cuando empece a meditar.

\- Bueno, vine aquí para darte mi opinión sobre esto, -Le mostró los papeles que le había dado hace unos días- y he estado hablando con Alastor mientras esperaba a que acabaras, que habría sido muy incomodo si hubiera tenido que hablar hacia algo que estaba encima de tu pecho todo ese tiempo.

\- Todo ese tiempo? Cuanto he tardado?

\- No se, ya habías empezado cuando llegue. Alastor?

**\- Fácilmente 4 horas. No hay ningún reloj aquí, así que no puedo decir el tiempo exacto. -**La mandíbula de Shana cayo cuando escucho eso.

**\- **Que!? No me pareció haber tardado mas de unos minutos!

**\- No te preocupes. A tu predecesora también le costo la primera vez, pero luego fue casi instantáneo. No hay motivos para creer que sera diferente contigo.**

Eso ciertamente tranquilizo un poco a Shana, pero aun así se decidió que lo intentaría de nuevo lo mas pronto posible para comprobarlo. No quería descubrir que algo iba mal con su técnica de vuelo en medio de una batalla después de todo.

\- De todos modos, sobre esto. -Dijo Yuuji, llamándole la atención sobre los papeles en su mano- Tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia. Cual quieres oír primero?

\- Eh, la buena, supongo.

\- De acuerdo entonces, la buena noticia, los cálculos son perfectos y no hay ningún motivo por el que el hechizo no debería funcionar.

Shana asintió, cautelosa. Sabia que había una pega en alguna parte.

-Y la mala noticia?

Yuuji hizo una mueca antes de responder.

\- Tu no pensaste en nada aparte de hacer el hechizo funcional, verdad? -Pregunto lentamente, atento a como reaccionaba. Al ver el ceño de confusión en el rostro de la chica continuo.- Todos los cálculos son correctos, y el hechizo debería funcionar a la perfección, pero... bueno, hay algunas pegas que lo hacen menos útil de lo que podría ser. -Señalo uno de los papeles, donde un símbolo de un ojo rodeado de múltiples círculos de runas estaba dibujado- En primer lugar la matriz es demasiado compleja. Dime, cuanto tiempo tardarías en construirla? -Asintió al ver los ojos de Shana ampliarse en la comprensión- Tardarías al menos medio minuto, y estoy siendo generoso. Eso hace que no puedas usarlo a menos que estas en un lugar 100% seguro, donde el enemigo no puede atacarte y/o encontrarte mientras te concentras en crear la matriz, y los dos sabemos que no hay ningún lugar 100% seguro en una batalla. Entiendes cual es el problema verdad? -Shana asintió lentamente, mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

\- Puse una gran cantidad de esfuerzo en crear un hechizo que funcionara, y me olvide de comprobar si era practico para usar en una situación de combate, que es para lo que se supone que esta echo.

Yuuji asintió, complacido de que hubiera aceptado su error sin discutir. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que valoraba tu opinión y aceptaba tus criticas.

\- No te preocupes demasiado por eso, es un error común entre nosotros, los principiantes. Al menos, eso es lo que me dijo sensei. -Sonrió al llegar a la parte que estaba esperando- De todos modos, sentí que seria una verdadera lastima que un hechizo tan útil se echara ha perder por un problema menor como este, así que busque una solución y creo que tengo la idea perfecta. -Dijo mientras sacaba una hoja doblada de papel de su bolsillo.- Me he dado cuenta de que mas de la mitad de la matriz esta dedicada a estabilizar la conexión que intercambia información entre el Hechizo y tu cerebro, no es así?

-Si. De otra forma podría afectar mis sentidos y desorientarme.

Yuuji sonrió aun mas antes de desplegar la hoja de papel.

\- Si, note eso. Pero eso es solo debido a que la conexión es demasiado inestable por su cuenta. Así que como seria si usaras el fuego de Alastor para crear la conexión? Debido a vuestro contrato, el fuego de Alastor es parte de tu propia existencia. Si lo usas para crear la conexión y la matriz eliminarías la necesidad de todos esos estabilizadores, dejando algo como, ESTO! -Dijo como revelaba un dibujo similar al de la primera hoja, con la diferencia de que solo había una linea de runas alrededor del ojo. Sonrió aun mas al ver la cara asombrada de Shana.- Los cálculos base son idénticos a lo que me diste, simplemente se eliminaron las partes innecesarias.

Shana cogio el papel que le estaba ofreciendo, con una expresión de indecisión.

-Yo, eh... no se que decir a esto. -Confeso mientras comparaba mentalmente su hechizo antes y después del cambio.

**-Que te parece si lo dejamos con "gracias"? Te recuerdo que aun tenemos que probar esas alas tuyas. -**Le recordó Alastor.

-Impaciente por hablar de algo que puedes entender, Alastor? -Comento Yuuji con sorna.

**-No se de que estas hablando.**

**-**No te molestes en negarlo, Shana me ha hablado de tu "talento" con los hechizos.

**-Que? Shana, has estado hablando de mi a mis espaldas? Shana! Vuelve aquí.**

* * *

**(1)Nombre original de la "Serpiente del Festival".**

**(2)Ritual para la creación de Xanadu.**

**(3)Shana es un "Gran uno". Que significa que puede contener la totalidad de la existencia de Alastor sin morir. Debido a que normalmente los Reyes de Guze que tienen un contrato con una Flame Haze están en un estado de semi-Hibernacion para no destrozar a sus socios desde el interior, decidí representar el "interior" de la existencia de Shana como un vació enorme. **

**Y bien? Os gusta? Lo odiáis? Se agradecen las criticas, tanto negativas como positivas. Necesito saber lo que la gente piensa de mi escritura.**

**Como podéis ver he decidido poner un poco de fondo para los hechizos sin restricciones de los personajes. **

**Honestamente, siempre me pareció algo muy poco explorado y Deus ex Machina(sobre todo el de Yuuji) el que nunca se dijo como se creaban ni se explico porque de repente los protagonistas desarrollaron los suyos. Por lo tanto cogí esa hoja en blanco que nos dio el material original y puse mis propias reglas. **

**En este AU, los hechizos sin restricciones se crean desde cero y es un proceso complejo y exacto. También hay una razón para que ningún personaje tiene mas que un par o dos de ellos, pero no encontré motivos para mencionarlo en este capitulo así que tendrá que ser en algún capitulo posterior.**

**Alguien cree ser capaz de adivinar cual es el hechizo en que estaba trabajando Shana? Vamos, es ridículamente fácil!**

**El próximo capitulo empieza el arco de los hermanos Aizen. Preparaos también para la aparición de Sydonai ver a Margery salir de su crisis existencial. Por cierto, para los que no lo habéis adivinado a pesar de que era ridículamente obvio, ella se entero de la autentica identidad de "La Plata". Quieres saber como lo ha descubierto tan pronto y porque no ha reaccionado como lo hizo en la tercera temporada del canon(Su mente se derrumbo y entro en coma durante meses)? Sigue leyendo esta historia y lo descubrirás.**


	3. Arco Hermanos Aizen 1

**Y así empieza el primer arco de este fic.**

**Honestamente hablando, este es probablemente el arco que me ha estado dando mas problemas, al ser yo un firme partidario de la primera regla del fanfiction, también nombrada "No puedes hacer a Frodo un Jedi sin darle a Sauron la estrella de la muerte", que afirma que no puedes darle al protagonista ventajas que no tenia en el canon si no aumentas también el poder de sus enemigos y/o el grado de dificultad en su vida.**

**El problema con eso es que los hermanos aizen eran, básicamente, un par de críos mimados que creían que podían hacer lo que querían solo porque tenían un fuerte guardaespaldas y un hechizo sin restricciones ingenioso. No podía encontrar una forma lógica de darles mas poder por lo que no tenia ni idea de como alargar este arco sin matarlos de buenas primeras. Al final me salio esto. No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero las partes importantes para la trama no aparecen hasta los arcos posteriores por lo que no importa demasiado. No cree profesor? **

**Dantalion: WOOOOOO! TENGOMIPROPIOESPACIOANTESDELOSCAPITULOOOOSSS! DOOMINOOOOO! PREPARAELCHAMPANLASGALLETASYLOSDESTORNILLADORESSOYFAMOOSOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAAHA!**

**Shador:...**

**Domino 28:...**

**Shador: Es... Es siempre así?**

**Domino 28: Eh...**

**Dantalion: ODIOSMIRAQUEHORAES! TENGOQUEALIMENTARAGODZILACAMBIARELAGUADELAPECERAMATARAGODZILAY *Respira hondo* MEJORARMY"HAMMYAMPLIFICADOR"! HASIDOUNPLACERCONOCERTEADIOSTENGOTRABAJO!**

**Shador: O dios, es siempre así no lo es?**

**Domino 28: Si, señor. Lo siento.**

**Shador: *Suspiro* Echo de menos a AncientGreymon. **

**Domino 28: Quien?**

**Shador: Nada, no importa... Crees que Hecate estaría interesada en sustituirlo? Tiene que ser mas tranquilo que esto.**

**Dantalion: ALL HAIL THE SCIENCE! WOOOOHOOOO!**

* * *

**-Pido disculpas si Sorath parece un poco OOC. Siempre tengo problemas escribiendo esos personajes infantiles y su forma de hablar.**

**-Por cierto, para los que no lo sepan "Grandes almacenes Yoda" es el edificio abandonado donde Friagne construyo su base y el lugar donde se almacena actualmente el Haridan.**

**-Se que Keisaku no es huérfano en el canon pero el lo es en este UA.**

* * *

Ubicación: Carretera/25 kilómetros al noroeste de Misaki

18:44 horas

Un día, un autobús se dirigió hacia una ciudad.

Eso era perfectamente normal. Los autobuses tenían un horario y este autobús siempre se dirigía hacia la ciudad llamada Misaki a esta hora del día, siempre conducido por el mismo hombre.

El conductor, un hombre llamado con el fácilmente olvidable nombre de Tanaka Taro, estaba orgulloso de decir que en sus 7 años de trabajo para la compañía de autobuses nunca había habido ningún retraso en los horarios de su autobús.

La mayoría de gente se extrañaría si supiera que el conductor se enorgullecía de algo tan normal. Tanaka Taro sabia eso, sin embargo no dejaba que le molestara. El sabia que el mismo no tenia demasiada importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas. Eso estaba bien. Después de todo el no era particularmente inteligente o talentoso en cualquier cosa. Aun así, el era de la opinión que no importaba lo importante que eras, mientras cumplieras con tu papel sin fallar, podías sentirte realizado cuando terminara el día.

Así que si. Tanaka Taro tenia una vida que muchos llamarían monótona y aburrida, pero eso estaba bien, porque el no necesitaba mas cosas para ser feliz.

Desafortunadamente para Tanaka Taro, su vida estaba a punto de no haber sucedido nunca.

\- Tiriel, Tiriel, tengo hambre, puedo comérmelos?

* * *

Sentado de piernas cruzadas en el techo del autobús estaba un hombre que no era hombre. Este ser disfrazado parecía un hombre alto y fornido de piel blanca y cabello corto y gris. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos morados y llevaba un traje de color marrón, una camisa de color caqui y zapatos de cuero, un cigarrillo colgando de su boca mientras observaba el paisaje.

Este disfraz era el preferido por el ser. De echo, le gustaba tanto que había empezado a pensar en el como su forma "normal".

El nombre actual de este hombre-que-no-es-un-hombre es Sydonay, un **Rey de Guze**. Miembro de "La Trinidad", el trió de siervos mas poderosos de un **Dios de Guze** llamado "La serpiente del Festival", esta actualmente retirado y trabajando como mercenario a sueldo.

Y a pesar de que por fuera parece completamente relajado, el es actualmente inquieto.

Muchos de sus antiguos subordinados y amigos se sorprenderían de saber eso. Después de todo Sydonay había sido el miembro de mayor rango en el ejercito de Bal Masque, solo recibiendo ordenes de su dios cuando se trataba de batalla. El echo de que no hubiera sido demasiado activo en los últimos siglos no significaba que su poder se hubiera deteriorado en lo mas mínimo, por lo tanto, que era lo que lograba poner inquieto a un ser tan poderoso?

La respuesta les habría desconcertado aun mas.

_Un presentimiento._

Sydonay nunca había tenido ninguna habilidad para ver el futuro, ningún talento para predecir la fortuna, ni siquiera era el tipo de persona que hiciera planes complicados y planeara muchos pasos por adelantado. Sin embargo había algo que Sydonay había desarrollado después de siglos de combates y violencia.

_Instintos. _

Podía parecer ridículo e infantil, pero Sydonay nunca había dejado de confiar en sus instintos. Si todo parecía ir bien pero sus instintos le decían que algo estaba mal entonces algo estaba mal. Era así de simple.

Y ya fuera por suerte, o quizás porque realmente tenia algún tipo de habilidad de predicción que ni siquiera el conocía, sus instintos casi nunca se habían equivocado. Y ahora mismo sus manos le picaban, con ganas de sostener su amada arma "**Shintetsu Nyoi**".

Sydonay frunció el ceño. **Shintetsu Nyoi** era un **Hougu** que no había visto desde hacia siglos, lo había dejado en el **Sereiden** justo antes de retirarse, jurando que solo volvería ha sostenerla si su amo regresaba a este mundo y le convocaba de nuevo a su servicio. La mayoría de la gente habría desestimado esa linea de pensamiento decidiendo que simplemente les había entrado nostalgia por los viejos días.

Para Sydonay sin embargo, la razón era clara como el agua.

_Había algo relacionado con su Señor cerca._

A decir verdad, Sydonay no le gustaba su trabajo actual. O mejor dicho, no le gustaban sus clientes actuales. Los "Hermanos pervertidos" tenían una mala reputación, ya sea en el lado de los **Flame Haze,** o en entre su propia especie. Por lo tanto, en una situación normal, Sydonay habría rechazado el trabajo.

Sin embargo esta no era una situación normal. Sus instintos le estaban prácticamente **_gritando_** que tenia que aceptar ese trabajo. Así que Sydonay acepto el trabajo.

Al final, el era un hombre sorprendentemente simple.

El **Rey de Guze** parpadeo sorprendido cuando el autobús empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta parar en medio de la carretera. Extraño, no había ninguna razón visible para parar todavía. Curioso se movió al lado derecho del vehículo y observo boca abajo desde las ventanas para ver lo que sucedía.

El interior del vehículo estaba vació excepto dos personas. Un chico y una chica que parecían tener poco mas de una década de vida, rubios los dos.

Mientras que el chico parecía bastante satisfecho la chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa con la situación. Entonces le vio y una pizca de esperanza apareció en su rostro.

\- Ah.. Señor Sydonay? Tiene usted por casualidad experiencia en conducir vehículos modernos? -Sydonay no pudo evitar notar que se estaba dirigiendo a el con mas respeto de lo habitual.

La palma del **Rey de Guze** cumplió con su rostro no por primera vez desde que había empezado a viajar con el par rubio.

Quizás debería haber pensado en ello un poco mas antes de aceptar el trabajo?

* * *

Ubicación: Calles de Ciudad Misaki

20:36 horas

A Sydonay no le gustaba su trabajo actual.

O mejor dicho, no le gustaban sus clientes actuales.

No le importaba demasiado el hecho de que estuvieran en una relación (Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que el chico no tenia ni idea de lo que significaban los besos que le daba su hermana. Actuaba demasiado ignorante de ello para entender, en su opinión), siendo esencialmente hermano y hermana.

Después de todo el hecho de que el incesto fuera tabú era algo que habían decidido los humanos, y a pesar de que disfrutaba de algunas partes de su cultura, el no era humano, por lo tanto no tenia los mismos valores morales que un humano tenia. Por lo tanto no le importaba.

La hermana, Tiriel, era básicamente una perra manipuladora.

Pero eso tampoco le importaba. No habría sido capaz de trabajar con Bel Peol si le molestaran este tipo de personas.

El hermano, Sorath, era el puro estereotipo de un niño protegido y mimado.

Eso tampoco era lo que le molestaba. Era fácil ver que era así por culpa de la manera en que su hermana le mimaba, y Sydonay no tenia por costumbre odiar a alguien por algo de lo que no tenían la culpa.

No, el problema que tenia era mucho mas simple.

Habia dos hermanos. Una era astuta y manipuladora. El otro era ingenuo y ignorante.

Eso estaba bien.

Pero, **por que**!? Por que era el hermano ingenuo y ignorante el que daba las ordenes?

Oh, no era obvio a primera vista. Al principio la hermana parecía estar al cargo de tomar las decisiones, pero eso no era mas que una ilusión. Una vez que el chico decía algo su palabra era la ley, y su hermana haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería (Salvo, probablemente, dejar que su hermano estuviera con otra mujer. Sydonay estaba bastante seguro de que Tiriel mataría a su hermano si siquiera insinuaba que quería tal cosa.).

Pero el era un profesional. Así que en vez de quejarse siguió caminando detrás de sus clientes mientras planeaba las muy necesarias y relajantes vacaciones que planeaba tomar cuando terminara con este trabajo. Quizás debía aprovechar que estaba en Japón y visitar uno de esos Onsen que parecían tan populares en el país? Hmm... Eh?

Sydonay parpadeo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Algo parecía raro sobre la escena que estaba viendo y no sabia lo que era. Veamos, gran cantidad de humanos, sus clientes, la entrada de un distrito comercial... Que había de raro en... oh!

\- Y estáis seguros de que la **Flame Haze** que buscáis esta en esta ciudad? -Pregunto con escepticismo Sydonay.- No parece el tipo de lugar donde la "**Llama del cielo**" se quedaría, si quieres mi opinión.

\- Oh? No sabia que fueras un conocido del contratista de nuestra presa. -Comento Tiriel con curiosidad.- Que te hace decir tal cosa?

\- Bueno, "conocido" es exagerar un poco. Me he topado con el y su anterior **Flame Haze** en algunas ocasiones, mayormente intentamos matarnos unos a otros. Pero si hay algo que se de el es que no es la clase de persona que de repente se toma unas vacaciones. -Esa declaración hizo que Tiriel parara de caminar para volverse ha mirarlo con curiosidad.

\- Vacaciones? Oh, Sorath puedes esperar un momento?

El hermano miro sorprendido hacia ella antes de girarse hacia el norte con una expresión ansiosa.

\- Pero, mi **Nietono no Shana** esta muy cerca ya! Puedo olerla!

\- Sera solo un momento, te lo prometo. Después volveremos a buscar tu espada. -Eso hizo que la cara del chico se iluminara de felicidad.

\- En serio? Entonces voy ha esperar!

Tiriel le sonrió suavemente antes de cambiar su atención hacia se guardaespaldas con una expresión mucho mas fría.

Sydonay asintió, entendiendo que quería que explicara su declaración anterior, antes de hacer un gesto en dirección hacia la multitud.

\- Fíjate bien, no hay ni una **Antorcha.** -Espero un momento para que Tiriel confirmara lo que acababa de decirle antes de continuar.- Si no hay ninguna **Antorcha** significa que no ha habido ningún **Tomogara** o **Rinne** en esta ciudad desde hace meses así que... que esta haciendo aquí?

Tiriel tarareo pensativa por unos segundos, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que su guardaespaldas acababa de notar.

\- Crees que podría ser una trampa?

\- La posibilidad siempre esta ahí. Quizás Outlaw se entero de vuestro objetivo y le advirtió, o quizás no tiene ni idea y en realidad esta en la ciudad por algún motivo completamente sin relación, pero en mi opinión es mejor esperar siempre lo peor en estos casos.

Tiriel volvió a asentir con acuerdo.

\- Tu eres el experto, supongo. Sorath? Prepárate, voy a activar "**Jardín Cuna**", entonces podemos reclamar tu espada.

\- En serio!? Genial! Me pregunto que debería cortar primero cuando la tenga? Quiero decir que las personas están muy bien y el rojo de la sangre es agradable pero -Sydonay ignoro la larga diatriba del chico sobre lo que pensaba hacer cuando consiguiera su nueva espada. Este era el segundo motivo por el que no le gustaba su trabajo actual. Parecían creer que su hechizo sin restricciones les hacia invencible.

Oh, era ciertamente un hechizo muy bien hecho. Primero había repartir aproximadamente un centenar de **Rinnes,** capaces de evitar los agudos sentidos de un **Flame Haze** u otro **Tomogara** mientras están inactivos, en el interior del área afectada por un **Fuzetsu** personalizado. Dichos **Rinnes** se conectaban directamente con los gemelos a través de un **Hougu** con la apariencia de una caja de música llamado **Orgel**. Dicho **Hougu** es escondido en el interior del **Rinne** que es usado como centro del hechizo. Entonces, cuando se activa el **Fuzetsu,** la mitad de los **Rinnes** abandonan sus disfraces humanos y empiezan a succionar el poder de existencia de los alrededores y enviarlo directamente hacia el **O****rgel**, a través del enlace. Mientras el suministro de poder de existencia no sea interrumpido los hermanos conseguirían regeneración ilimitada.

Era un hechizo bastante ingenioso, ademas de increíblemente molesto si no sabias como funcionaba. Pero no les hacia invencibles como parecían creer. Sin embargo Sydonay no protesto. Si el hechizo no podía protegerlos el lo haría y punto.

Era un profesional después de todo.

* * *

Ubicación: Grandes almacenes Yoda/ Planta del Haridan

21:24 horas

En la penúltima planta del supuestamente abandonado edificio, tres de los habitantes de la ciudad con conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural están actualmente reunidos alrededor del **Haridan.** Un **Hougu** capaz de proyectar un mapa holografico del terreno kilómetros a su alrededor y detectar **Antorchas** y/o usos del poder de existencia, como hechizos sin restricciones.

Keisaku Sato. Un joven humano de 15 años de edad, hijo de una familia adinerada, que fue introducido a lo sobrenatural hace poco mas de 3 meses por la mano de la **Flame Haze, **Margery Dawn, a quien alberga en su casa. Actualmente intentando ponerse al dia con meses atrasados de trabajo escolar mientras, ocasionalmente, asegurándose que no hay ningún cambio en el **Haridan.**

Eita Tanaka. Viejo amigo de Keisaku, con quien acostumbra a pasar el tiempo al faltar a clase. Fue introducido a lo sobrenatural al mismo tiempo que su amigo. Actualmente dormitando en un sofá.

Alastor. Un habitante del reino de Guze que esta considerado como uno de los mas poderosos seres de ambos mundos, llegando a ser reverenciado como un dios por algunos, llamado por nombrosos títulos como "**Llama del cielo**" o "**Dios de la ****retribución**". Es el compañero y maestro de la **Flame Haze** nombrada Shana desde hace años. El Cocytus, su buque actual, a través del cual se comunica con el mundo exterior, se encuentra actualmente colgando de un gancho encima del **Haridan.**

Hacia mas de dos horas que había empezado el turno de guardia en el **Haridan** de los dos adolescentes y, aparte de alguna conversación esporádica antes de que Tanaka cayera dormido por aburrimiento y la aparición de Shana para dejar el buque de su contratista la monotonía de cada día se ha mantenido sin cambios.

Finalmente, Keisaku almacena sus libros de texto, decidiendo que ya ha hecho suficiente por un día. Después de consultar la hora actual y ver que aun faltaba media hora antes del siguiente cambio de turno alza la mirada hacia el contenedor del Dios de Guze.

\- Entonces, hay algún motivo en especial por el que tu y Shana no estáis juntos ahora mismo? Lo digo porque no puedo recordar a Margery-san desprenderse del libro de Marchosis en ningún momento. No era costumbre de los **Flame Haze** llevar siempre el buque de sus contratistas cerca?

El Dios de Guze, al principio ligeramente sorprendido por tener a un humano hablar con el de una manera tan casual, decide que no hay ningún daño en responder a la simple curiosidad del chico.

\- **Al parecer Shana ha decidido que ha estado dependiendo demasiado de mi ayuda durante sus combates, por lo que ha estado intentando arreglar ese agujero en sus habilidades al ejercitarse contra el Mystess por su cuenta.- **Keisaku parpadeo confundido al oír eso.

\- Pero, no es precisamente el punto de ser una **Flame Haze** el pelear junto al Rey con el que has hecho un contrato?

\- **Eres esencialmente correcto, sin embargo yo no estaba hablando de ese tipo de ayuda. Ya ves, yo mismo tuve un papel importante en la formación de Shana en los días anteriores a nuestro contrato. Dado que no tengo un cuerpo físico en este mundo, mi papel era mas orientado hacia la mente, específicamente le enseñe a como analizar a tu enemigo y hacer planes para combatir contra el durante un combate.-** La voz del Dios de Guze tenia un ligero tinte de nostalgia mientras recuerdos de su tiempo en el Tendokyu, observando el entrenamiento de Shana ya ocasionalmente obsequiándole con historias sobre sus viajes con su anterior contratista vinieron a su mente -** Sin embargo, seguí ayudándola en ese campo aun después de que empezara su viaje como Flame Haze y-**

**\- **Ah, entiendo.

-** Perdon?**

\- Básicamente, estas diciendo que, como le has estado dando consejos todo este tiempo, ella esta preocupada de que no sepa como hacerlo sin tu ayuda, no es así?

-** En realidad, eso es exactamente lo que esta pasando, tienes una mente aguda chico.**

**-** Vaya, gracias.

**\- Aunque sigo pensando que es una preocupación inútil. No es como que voy ha dejarla partir al campo de batalla sola, así que no es realmente necesario entrenar en una situación.**

El adolescente humano miro hacia el colgante en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que sus hombros empezaron a temblar y una risa suave salio de su garganta.

**\- No veo porque es tan gracioso.- **Aunque el ser que estaba hablando no tenia un cuerpo físico, su tono de voz dejaba claro que esperaba una explicación. Keisaku paro de reír y levanto las manos, como indicando que no tenia intención de ofender, sin embargo una sonrisa divertida no dejo su cara mientras respondía.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que no esperaba que empezaras a actuar como una especie de padre sobreprotector allí.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que un claramente confundido Alastor pregunto.

\- **Padre sobreprotector? Le envió a luchar a muerte para cumplir con sus deberes como Flame Haze! **

**-** Precisamente por eso me resulto divertido. En serio, en ese momento sonabas igualito a uno de esos hombres viejos que protestan cuando su hija empieza a intentar ser mas independiente y no entienden que es hora de que deje el nido.

* * *

En un universo completamente diferente, Maes Hughes estornudo.

* * *

\- Pero, dejando eso de lado, dijiste que Shana se crió para ser tu Flame Haze desde que era pequeña, no es así? Es eso común? Yo tenia la impresión de que simplemente aparecíais delante de aquellos con potencial y fuerte voluntad y les ofrecíais un contrato.

-** Es el método mas habitual ciertamente, sin embargo cuando mi anterior compañera murió, no existía nadie con el potencial suficiente como para contenerme ademas de Shana. Como no podía simplemente ofrecerle un contrato a una niña de menos de una década de edad, pero tampoco podía simplemente abandonarla a su suerte y arriesgarme a esperar hasta que apareciera otro candidato adecuado en caso de que muriera en las calles, decidí pedir ayuda a algunos viejos aliados para que me ayudaran a educarla y protegerla hasta el dia que pudiese decidir si aceptaba el contrato o no. Por que el interés?**

**-** Ah, bueno... -Keisaku se froto la nuca con vergüenza- Es realmente una razón un poco tonta pero... yo tenia tipo de esperanza para saber como podría convertirme yo mismo en uno...

**\- Quieres convertirte en un Flame Haze? Supongo que eres consciente de que no es un camino para débiles de mente, ni algo que deba hacerse en un capricho, verdad?**

\- Por supuesto! No estoy haciendo por que tenga ganas de emociones fuertes en mi vida o alguna otra razón estúpida! Yo, bueno mientras Margery-san se ha estado recuperando me ha hablado un poco de su vida como **Flame Haze**, y entiendo que no es algo lleno de arco-iris y color rosa, todo lo contrario de echo, pero aun así creo que es algo que yo podría... no, no podría, **querría** hacer.- La voz del adolescente había perdido cualquier vergüenza o inseguridad. Solo había fría determinación que se reflejaba en sus ojos- Incluso antes de aprender acerca de lo sobrenatural yo no tenia ningún objetivo en la vida. Mis padres me dejaron todo lo que tenían cuando murieron, y mi familia era lo suficientemente adinerada que tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir tres veces mi esperanza de vida, así que en realidad nunca habría necesitado trabajar para vivir. Pero, esto es completamente diferente. Ser una **Flame Haze** no tiene nada que ver con el dinero o vivir cómodamente, **Flame Haze** ayudan a proteger el equilibrio del mundo y eso... eso es algo que podría darle por fin sentido a mi vida, algo por lo que trabajar hasta el final, no porque lo necesito, o me gusta, o creo que es emocionante sino porque realmente **creo** en ello.- Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que el adolescente se diera cuenta de que acababa de dar un discurso apasionado y que en algún momento se había puesto de pie levantando su mano hacia el cielo. Avergonzándose por su perdida de control, volvió a sentarse mientras intentaba no sonrojarse.- De todas formas,si pudieras darme un consejo o algo te estaría agradecido.

Durante unos momentos parecía que el humano no iba a obtener una respuesta, entonces el dios hablo.

-**No hay mucho que puedas hacer que no estés haciendo ya, en realidad. Si tuviera que darte un consejo, seria simplemente que no debes perder el deseo y la determinación que acabas de enseñarme. Si algún día, un Denizen con una existencia compatible con la tuya esta buscando un contrato, esas características le atraerán hacia ti como una polilla a una llama.**

**-** En serio?

-**Por supuesto, nosotros, los habitantes del mundo carmesí somos capaces de percibir fuertes emociones y deseos de los humanos, eso fue lo que nos guió a este mundo después de todo. Y hay tres características esenciales que un Denizen busca en un contratista. Primero, deben ser capaces de contener nuestra existencia. Segundo, deben tener la determinación para mantenerse cumpliendo sus funciones como Flame Haze durante todo su tiempo de vida extendido. Tercero, deben poseer un fuerte deseo que les empuje a aceptar el contrato. Dado que tu ya posees dos de los rasgos y no eres capaz de hacer nada para influir en el tercero, yo diría que no hay nada que puedas hacer que no estés haciendo ya. Por supuesto si sigues tu plan de unirse a Outlaw seras aun mas visible para ellos, pero ya pensabas hacerlo, cierto?**

\- Ya veo, supongo que tiene sentido... Espera, como sabes que pensaba unirme a Outlaw? No le dije a nadie!

-** No es precisamente difícil de adivinar, por lo que has dicho antes, puedo suponer que el motivo por el que últimamente siempre se te ve con un libro de texto es porque nunca habías estado interesado en tu educación y ahora necesitas ponerte al día. Ya que acabas de declarar tu intención de involucrarte aun mas en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, lo único que podría estar relacionado con tu aumento de interés en el estudio es la oportunidad de entrar en Outlaw. Me equivoco?**

\- Bueno, no... -el humano parecía bastante avergonzado de que sus intenciones resultaran tan transparentes- Pensé que así, incluso si no puedo convertirme en una Flame Haze, al menos podría-

Sin embargo su frase fue interrumpida cuando el mundo a su alrededor se inundo de color amarillo como todo detuvo su movimiento.

-... Alastor, esto es un Fuzetsu cierto?- Pregunto Keisaku observando el circulo de runas flotantes que orbitaba a su alrededor.

**\- Eso parece, aunque su color es ciertamente curioso. Probablemente esta modificado para concederle alguna ventaja al usuario, pero nunca había oído hablar de algo así. Afortunadamente Shana y el Mystess no salieron del edificio durante su entrenamiento, habria sido inconveniente estar separado en este momento.**

**-** En realidad yo no lo preguntaba por el color sino por **eso.- **Explico el adolescente señalaba hacia el **Haridan.**

El **Haridan**, un **Hougu** capaz de detectar cualquier uso de poder de existencia a sus alrededores, incluso algo tan débil como el desvanecimiento de una **Antorcha.**

El **Haridan**, un **Hougu** capaz de detectar cualquier uso de poder de existencia a sus alrededores, incluso algo tan débil como el desvanecimiento de una **Antorcha,** y que sin embargo no parecía detectar un Fuzetsu que afectaba directamente el área donde se encontraba.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

\- Este va a ser uno de esos días verdad?

* * *

**Técnica**** definitiva! Evil Cliffhanger, activada!**

**Que os parece? **

**En el próximo capitulo habrá la primera escena de lucha! Esperad algunas sorpresas y las primeras menciones directas acerca de lo que ocurrió cuando Margery se enfrento a Lamies y Yuuji!**


End file.
